roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Velodo Motors
About "Velodo Motors was founded in January of 2016 as a result of the tarnished reputation that it's predecessor company "Dynex Autos" had. The founder & current CEO of Velodo wanted a completely new brand separate from the Dynex & ATS' past." Before the creation of Velodo, the Dynex brand belonged to a large conglomerate called the DY Car Corporation (Dynex-Yugatchi). With the demise of the Dynex brand and introduction of Velodo, DY was renamed DVY Car Corporation. Once Dynex was phased out, DVY was renamed to VY (Velodo-Yugatchi) Car Corporation. In addition, Dynex Autos models using the older ATS software were discontinued. Originally, Velodo sold electric vehicles only which helped to gather a small fan base. However, in a recent re-structuring of the company shortly after 2017, Velodo began producing gasoline-powered cars which were usually massive naturally aspirated V8s, V6s, or turbocharged i4s. SS3 was the choice of chassis from 2016 to the end of 2017. At that time, ROBLOX updates were slowly killing the functions & drive-ability of the chassis. As the SS3 system was no longer supported, the company chose to switch to InSpare's A-Chassis. The move allowed Velodo vehicles to be tuned more precisely and refined. In addition, all models with the A-Chassis have working suspension. Currently, Velodo is climbing up the success ladder & becoming more known throughout the automotive and tuning community. At the same time, many partnerships with Itzt & APEX Electronics have/are taking place. These allow for the addition of working doors, steering wheels, lights and other features that were not possible in the past. Velodo is most well known for it's signature front & rear fascia design, which first appeared on the 2017 R510. Class Code System All Velodo models are given a code that represents what type of vehicle it is, how large the vehicle is, and what version the vehicle is. All classes listed below. The original format was A000, with the last digit usually kept as "0"- with vans in the "L" class. Vans are now classified as "V". Format - A00 Vehicle Class * S - car (sedan,coupe,hatch,wagon) * X - sport utility (SUV, crossover rugged type) * U - urban/kei * Z - exotics * R - pickup * V - van/minivan * H - Large commercial/industrial trucks * T - public transit (buses) Vehicle Status (First Number- Cars Only) * 1 - minicompact * 2 - subcompact * 3 - compact * 5 - midsize * 7 - large * 9 - flagship The last digit represents the version number in the code. "0" or "1" would be the first version and so on. Models Currently For Sale * 2017 Velodo U21 * 2017 Velodo S31 City * 2017 Velodo X71 * 2018 Velodo R51 & R51 Extended Cab * 2018 Velodo S51 * 2018 Velodo X51 * 2019 Velodo V71 Upcoming Models * 2019 Velodo S92 (Flagship luxury sedan) * 2019 Velodo S72 (Large sedan) * 2019 Velodo S52 (Wagon) * 2019 Velodo X72 & X72 LWB (Large SUV) Previous Models * 2018 Velodo S91 * 2017 Velodo V51 * 2017 Velodo R510 * 2017 Velodo R71 * 2017 Velodo S71 * 2017 Velodo S31 4x4 * 2017 Velodo S155 * 2016 Velodo X510 * 2016 Velodo S310 * 2016 Velodo L310 Partners * Eversor Automobiles https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=3741547 * Parra Zotic Automobiles.™ https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=2776942 * Krypton Motors https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=1217945 * Turtle Automotive https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=3020798 * sunParts https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=1130029 * Ikusa Motorsports Company https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=2785076 * Rivion https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=793783 * Dragonite Auto https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=1231224 * APEX Motors and Electronics https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=912062 * Robo Motors https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=305668 * Lynden Motor Company https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=1235297 * Zip Cars® https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=676191 * Milk Productions https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=2796389 * Acer Motors https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=1239164 * Utchi Motors https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=846115 * KZ Automobiles https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=212670 Category:Stub Category:Company